Quiet
by Usagi Youkai
Summary: Zuko finds some peace and quiet, at least until Sokka drops by. One shot, fluff, ZukoSokka


I was bored and tired and I wrote some Zuko/Sokka. ... And that's all I really have to say about that

* * *

Zuko released a long breath as the summer sun was covered by a drifting cloud. Shade was always welcome when they were in the vast fields of the Earth Kingdom. It was rare that Zuko let himself relax, lounging in the long green planes that they had found peaceful for the past few days. No one from the Fire Nation had yet set this grass ablaze. Well... as long as Aang didn't do something stupid, like playing with fire when Iroh wasn't watching him. Zuko had never really let himself relax since becoming a refugee; now he was starting to appreciate the nice weather and quiet, which was a rare event in itself. 

The grass was long, reaching one's knees when standing upright, so he was easily hidden in his own small forest of green blades. He heard Iroh's cheery voice at times, and sometimes he heard the others as well. He laid in the grass, arms behind his head, serving as a pillow and he was stretched out, eyes close; he let the sun warm him and cool him when the clouds rolled by.

He heard the shuffling of grass and cracked open his good eye. In the shaded patch over him, he saw a familiar and often annoying person standing over him. It was Sokka.

Not that Sokka was always annoying, but he had his moments; like he had his moments of ignorance, stupidity, genius, grace and... and something Zuko couldn't put his finger on quite yet. Though it was one of Zuko's pet peeves when people would lean over him like that. He liked his space.

"What?" Zuko stressed in a growling tone. His solitude was shattered. Sokka didn't reply right away, eyes shifting, as if contemplating something, arms behind his back in a shy manner. Sokka had become a bit more like that over the past few weeks; after he and his uncle had joined the Avatar.

"Uh... Mind if I sit here?" Sokka asked, arm coming from behind his back to indicate the wall of grass next to the prince. Zuko thought it was odd that Sokka would want to sit right next to him when there was a whole field to run around or lounge in. Zuko didn't _mind_, per se. Sokka wasn't bad as company and when they were in an occasional comfortable atmosphere, they could start up a good conversation; talking about useless things that only seemed important at the moment. And, Zuko would only admit it to himself, Sokka wasn't that bad on the eyes.

"Do what you want." Zuko said and watched as Sokka clumsily sat down in a rush, cross-legged and nearly falling over in his hurry. Sokka made his small personal forest larger, pressing the grass down under his weight. It was like the others weren't even in the field, the grass cutting off much visibility except for the sky and grass.

"So, ah…" Sokka stumbled for something to say, and Zuko kept his eyes on the clouded sky, "Its… nice out."

"Yep." Zuko answered simply, not really in a talking mood.

"Uh… everyone is training," he said next, "Aang with Iroh, and Katara and Toph are sparing…" Zuko frowned, usually by now, Sokka got the hint that he didn't want to talk; "how come you're not?"

"Why aren't you?" Zuko threw back, he deserved a break from training every once in a while.

"I'm done for the day." Sokka said, not really liking Zuko's slightly bitter tone, but he stayed put.

"I guess it doesn't take long when you can't bend." Zuko said and glancing at Sokka, he saw he had an agitated look.

"Bending has nothing to do with it!" Sokka snapped, "and you shouldn't be talking when you haven't trained at all today." Zuko smirked lightly, watching Sokka react to his taunts. Sokka was cute when he got upset. His face would get red and he would often pout.

"Sure about that?" Zuko dared to tease further and Sokka's face darkened with a red hue and Zuko smiled smugly as he watched.

"Yes I'm sure!" He snapped again, "Just because I don't bend doesn't mean you're any better than me! I'm still an equal part of this group and I'm tired of you, Toph, Aang and my own sister thinking that I can't handle myself!" His voice began to break at the last shout, "And why are you, smiling you jerk!?" Zuko shook his head and sat up from his resting spot. Before he gave Sokka any indication of what he was doing, his hand cupped the back of Sokka's head, yanking him forward for a crushing kiss. It was one sure fire way to get Sokka to shut up for at least a minute.

Sokka didn't shove him away like he expected him to do, but his eyes were wide, shocked at the bold movement. Zuko grinned into the kiss and pulled back after a minute, leaving them both just breathing.

"Now," Zuko said slowly, making his point, "You can be quiet on your own, or I can make you quiet." Sokka was quiet for a good minute, staring at the prince. Zuko was about to lie down again when Sokka finally spoke.

"Well, I really wouldn't mind you making me quiet." He replied softly and Zuko felt a spark of interest stir in him.

"Oh really?" he asked and Sokka blushed, touching his fingers to Zuko's well toned, shirt covered. chest. And that was all that it took for Zuko to press him into his previous spot, sealing their lips together. Finding quiet suddenly wasn't so hard anymore.

* * *

Just posting this to let you know that I'm still alive. Review if you like it, even a nice "Hello, I liked it" Would be nice...Or you could just type "Coconuts" I like coconuts. Just sent coconuts and I'll be happy :D 


End file.
